Nothing is What it Seems
by lilbrig01
Summary: Cassie Malfoy lives with Sirus Black, used to live with the Weasley's considers them all family. this story begins in Goblet of Fire where Cassie will change things up a bit.


Here we are at the at the world Quitich cup. I'm sorry I should introduce myself. Hello I'm Cassandra Malfoy I go by Cassie I'm 13 years old and am starting third year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. I don't look 13 though I have the Malfoy blonde hair I have deep blue eyes DD boobs a big butt the pale Malfoy skin and I can pass for 16 easy. Anyway here we are walking up the stairs to our seats and I hear someone Ron I believe say," Wow dad how high up are we?" then I heard the familiar sneer of my father," Let's put it this way if it rains you'll be the first to know." My brother then decided to sneer," We have seats in the minsters box." Daddy then said," Don't boast Draco." I rolled my eyes and the Weasley's and I began to walk away. Surprise yes I live, well lived with the Weasley's now I live with Sirus, but anyway yes I was kicked out of the Malfoy house. It happened during my first year at Hogwarts when I was sorted into Gryffindor. I lived with the Weasley's for a while but I felt bad for taking up to much room in their already small house so I moved in with Sirus to help him adjust. Anyway I saw dad stop Harry he said something but I didn't hear it.

We walked up to our seats and sat down. The game was about to start and the twins were bragging on the Irish I was with Ron on this one though I love the Bulgarians too. The Irish came out the Bulgarians Viktor Krum in the middle he was so gorgeous! The game was very interesting at one point the snitch flew right in front of me Viktor was right there in a second he went to grab the snitch but he stopped and looked at me he was in a daze and so was I till I noticed the a big black ball coming towards him I screamed," Viktor look out!" He turned around and got out of the way when he saw what I was talking about he looked back at me smiled and winked and went off to catch the snitch. After that amazing moment the game continued the Irish won to my disappointment and we headed back to camp where the twins continued to celebrate and Ron was more broken up over this than anyone. Then we heard screaming the Fred said something about the Irish celebrating but daddy Weasley came in and told us we were under attack we all ran to get our things packed quick then we walked outside to hurry away we got separated I was with Hermione, Ron and Harry for a while then somehow I got separated from them. Someone grabbed me and I was terrified till I noticed it was my father with Draco behind him I relaxed as they pushed me in a tent that no one could see or hear anything from.

I waited till we were inside and tackled my daddy in a hug and said," I missed you so much daddy!" he hugged me back and said," And I you my darling Cassandra. How have you been darling?" I smiled happily," Oh great Sirus is so nice to me and let pick any room in his house I wanted it's so nice there daddy." Draco then cut in," Hello I'm here too!" I ran and tackled him into a hug too and said," Love you so much Dray!" he smiled hugged me back and said," I love you too Cass." Daddy then said," I'm glad you like your home Cassie. I'm sorry you have to go through this." When he says this he means not living with my family who love me. See I bet you thought the Malfoy's were just cold hearted people who kicked their daughter out well your wrong. They love me dearly and want to protect me they know the dark lord is returning so they have become spies for the light to help Harry but to keep their cover up they must not let people know that they are ok with me being in Gryffindor and that they loved me regardless. Only the order knows about it. We talked a little more before we had to separate when I walked out of the tent and ran right into someone I looked up and saw Viktor Krum right in front of me. He looked at me and said," Vhat are you doing out her zis very dangerous out here." I decided to let him play hero and sniffled a bit and said," I'm lost and kind of scared. I don't know where anyone is or how to find them." In the mist of this being an act it become real. I really don't know where they are or how to find them. He went to say something when I heard," Harry, Cassie where are you?" It was the Weasley's and Hermione I turned back to say thanks to him, but he was already gone. Wow! That was weird. I walked over to where I heard the voices and saw the minster pointing his wand at Harry. That's when I noticed the dark mark in the sky I gasped and everyone turned to me Mr. Weasley knew how much this mark terrified me and the minster adores me so they both were saying calming things to try to prevent me having a panic attack it worked. I calmed down then they continued to fight over Harry and the twins came to my side and wrapped their arms around. They did it to make me feel safe and it worked. We finally got all that cleared up and it was time to go home.

When I got back to Sirus' house I told him everything well except the Viktor stuff because uncle Sirus doesn't like thought of his sweet niece and boys plus Viktor's 17 he'd never notice a 13 year old like me. A girl can dream can't she? Sigh. Sirus was very excited to hear about it all mad at the minister for ding that to Harry and just glad to know what was happening outside the walls of his house.


End file.
